


Jealousy and Contentment

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Guilt, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Realization, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Bokuto just wants Akaashi to be happy.Kuroo just wants Kenma to be his.Two idiotic men make realizations about their current situation but one is far worse than the other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys are totally done with these two idiots but this development is important for a huge thing that's coming later

"You're getting better at this, Keiji." 

"I learned from the best." 

Keiji's voice always sounded so sweet, Bokuto thought, especially now. He seemed so much happier with Kenma and the thought of it made Bokuto's heart swell with joy. Kenma was kind and caring and always knew how to make Keiji laugh and smile. He also seemed kind of shy and nervous which was cool. It meant he wasn't overbearing like Bokuto had always been. 

Bokuto sighed and tried to push away the negative thoughts that were slowly creeping into his mind. He had always been too overbearing for Keiji. He was loud and brash while Keiji was calm and quiet. Self assertive and dominating where Keiji was shy and submissive. He was pushy… probably too pushy- no… definitely too pushy. The thought of it made him sick. He definitely pushed Keiji too hard on more than one occasion… and in the end he fucked everything up and hurt the one person he loved most. 

He wondered if that feeling would ever go away. The feeling of vomit inducing regret. Probably not, he decided. It would probably be something he would be cursed with forever. 

The giggles echoing out of his speaker brought him back to reality. 

"That looks ridiculous." 

"Shush, it's not done yet." 

"Aren't you supposed to be the designer?" 

"I'd like to see you try and do better." 

Bokuto couldn't help but chuckle along with Kenma. The Minecraft sculpture Keiji was creating did in fact look kind of ridiculous. It was supposed to be two cats standing guard outside of their mega build mansion, but instead it looked more like a whale mixed with a dog. The chat seemed to agree with them , spouting out messages like "it looks like a fish" and "what the heck is that thing". Finally, Keiji managed to fix it but not without some demolition and reference pictures. 

Bokuto didn't miss the way Kenma's eyes lit up at the finished masterpiece or the sweet compliments he gave him. He also didn't miss the blush that dusted Keiji's cheeks, no matter how hard the younger boy tried to hide it. For a moment he wondered if sending Kenma a gift basket for making Keiji so happy would be an appropriate gesture. Probably not… but Kenma definitely deserved one. 

"Bo." Kuroo's groggy voice cut through the sound of the video, gaining Bokuto's attention. 

It was almost midnight and Kuroo was half asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his hair far messier than usual. 

"It's late, Bo. Come to bed." 

Bokuto glanced from his phone to Kuroo to the clock hanging in their living room and back to his phone.

"15 more minutes." 

"What are you watching?" 

"Kenma and Keiji are streaming." 

Bokuto missed the way Kuroo's face contorted into a grimace. He was far too concerned with Kenma fighting off phantoms and Keiji cheering him on from the safety of their mansion. 

"Come watch the last 15 minutes with me?" Bokuto suggested, "then we can go to bed." 

"No thanks." Kuroo mumbled, turning on his heels, "come to bed when that shit's done." 

"Fine…"

Bokuto sighed once Kuroo was gone. He never understood why the raven-haired boy wouldn't watch the streams with him. Even if he was up at this hour he always made the excuse that he "had better things to do". He never specified what these "important" things were but Bokuto had a feeling they really weren't that important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's bitter af

"Kuroo!" Bokuto squealed from across their house. 

It was late and their neighbors would probably complain yet again about Bokuto being too loud but he didn't care. Something huge had just happened and Kuroo needed to see it. Heavy footsteps raced across the house, following the sound of Bokuto's screams. 

"Dude, what happened? Are you ok? Was it another spider? I'll kill it!" 

Bokuto responded by shoving his phone into Kuroo's hands. 

"Dude, look look look!" The owlish boy shouted, bouncing excitedly on the tips of his toes. 

Kuroo took the phone from him, staring at the screen curiously. On it was a Twitter post from Kenma's YouTube account. A picture of him and Akaashi followed by a wall of text and a link to a new video. Akaashi had his arm around Kenma's shoulder and his lips pressed against his cheek. The blond was blushing lightly, his lips curled up into a smile. It was obvious that this was some sort of post revealing that they were together. Kuroo could feel his blood begin to boil, his free hand clinching and unclinching into a fist. 

"They're official now! Isn't that awesome! Look how cute they are! They look so happy! We should watch the video…" 

Bokuto's mouth kept moving but his voice seemed to fade away from reality. Kuroo felt like he was going to explode. Kenma was really with Akaashi now, wasn't he? Akaashi, who now got to hug and kiss and touch him. Who got to stay up late to cuddle him. Who got to play with his hair and listen to him talk about his day. Who got to do pretty much everything that Kuroo couldn't do anymore. 

Thoughts began swirling around in Kuroo's mind. How long had they actually been together? It had to have been a while, right? Kenma wouldn't have posted something like this right away. How much had they even done together? Hugged? Kissed? Fucked? Fucking seemed a little far fetched but then again, Kuroo had no idea how long they had really been together. They could've been together for a whole year before this post came out. They definitely could've fucked, if that was the case. God, Kuroo was going to kick Akaashi's ass if he fucked Kenma. 

All of this was Akaashi's fault, Kuroo decided. Akaashi was the one who ratted them out. He was the one who immediately moved in with Kenma so that Kuroo couldn't properly apologize. Hell, he was even the one seducing Kenma, with his stupidly pretty eyes and god-like body. 

The phone fell from Kuroo's hand but he was far too distracted to even realize. He was going to kick Akaashi's ass. Kenma was HIS, not Akaashi's. He was HIS best friend, HIS roommate, HIS boyfriend, HIS fiance and he'd be damned if anyone got in the way of that, especially some stupid pretty boy like Akaashi. 

"Kuroo!" Bokuto shouted, shaking Kuroo by the shoulders and bringing him away from his racing thoughts. 

"What!?" Kuroo snapped. 

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" 

"What's the matter with me? Some stupid ass pretty boy is fucking my fiance, that's what's the matter with me!" 

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, trying to restrain himself from punching Kuroo in the face for what he said. 

"Akaashi isn't stupid and Kenma isn't your fiance anymore." The owlish boy reminded him through gritted teeth, "besides, who gives a fuck what they do, anyway?" 

"Who-" Kuroo took a step back, baffled. "Dude! We do! We're supposed to give a fuck! And don't you dare say that you don't because I know you stay up every fucking night to watch them stream!" 

"It's not every night…" Bokuto retorted. "Besides, all I care about is whether or not they're happy. Wasn't that the plan this whole time? To make sure they were happy?" 

"Your plan was to try to get them back." Kuroo pointed out.

"Because I thought it would make us all happy… don't you want us all to be happy?" 

Kuroo crossed his arms and stared at the floor, refusing to meet Bokuto's gaze. 

"I want Kenma to be happy.. and you…" he finally murmured. He couldn't exactly say the same about Akaashi or himself. 

"I'm happy with you," Bokuto said softly, placing his hands on Kuroo's shoulders, "and I know Kenma is happy with Keiji." 

"You don't know that!" Kuroo exploded, pulling away from Bokuto, "We haven't seen them in over a year! How the fuck do you even know if he's happy!?" 

"I watch their streams all the time!" Bokuto shouted back, "Unlike you, who clearly has more 'important' shit to do. You've never even seen them together! Maybe if you sat down and watched them with me, you'd see how fucking happy they are!" 

"Yeah, cause I really wanna see my ex fiance fall in love with someone else. Great idea, Bo." 

"Well maybe if we didn't break their hearts, they wouldn't be falling in love." 

"Maybe if Akaashi didn't rat us out." Kuroo mumbled bitterly. 

"Keiji told Kenma the truth," Bokuto snapped, "we're the ones who fucked up, not them. Besides, with how you were acting, Kenma would've left you anyways." 

Bokuto watched as Kuroo's face morphed from bitter and irritated, to completely and utterly pissed. For a moment he thought about taking it back and apologizing, but he didn't. It was the truth, and Kuroo needed to hear the truth. Bokuto braced himself, fully expecting Kuroo to punch him in the face for what he said.. but he didn't. Instead Kuroo pushed past him and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Bokuto sighed and flopped down on the couch. He couldn't understand why Kuroo was like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bo has to put up with Kuroo's shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America is currently in shambles (as it is every few years because let's face it, our entire country is a fucking disaster) and while I'd like to properly report on everything that's going on, it would probably lead to a 50 page tangent that no one wants to read. There's just too much wrong with this country and the people in it 😔 however, tangents aside, there are plenty of things you can do to help out with the situation. Donations to good causes are amazing and most petitions are free to sign if you can (though I'd like to believe that all of my readers are 18+ registered voters, I know that that's probably not the case). If, at the end of the day, you truly can't do any of these things, just being aware of the situation that's happening is good too. There are tons of ignorant people out there who try to minimalize the situation and act like it isn't a big deal, when it is.   
> This IS a big deal.   
> This has ALWAYS been a big deal.   
> And this will CONTINUE to be a big deal until we WAKE UP and DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT
> 
> Don't let people lie to you. America was never "built on freedom". It was built on racism, slavery and indentured servitude and it will continue to run on these ideals until we do something to fix it. 
> 
> Anyways, rant over. Back to your regularly scheduled Fanfiction to help calm the nerves of America's never ending bullshit

It was three am when Bokuto awoke to the sound of someone entering their house. For a moment he was terrified, until he remembered his boyfriend had sulked off earlier and was probably now just getting home. He waited one minute, then two, listening to the "intruder" kick off his shoes and stumble across the house. The sound of something falling and glass shattering startled him but the sound that came after made him chuckle just a bit. 

"Shhhh, quit falling so much." Kuroo half whispered, half yelled. 

It was obvious, Kuroo was drunk. Bokuto didn't even need to see him to know. No sober person stumbled across their home at 3 am, trying to quiet pictures that fell off the wall. Unless of course they were half asleep, trying to make food, but that was a completely different situation. 

As Bokuto had guessed, it was Kuroo who drunkenly stumbled into their bedroom, flopping face first into bed next to them. He reeked of alcohol and was freezing to the touch. Bokuto covered him up with the blanket and pulled him close, wondering just how long he had been outside in the cold. Probably way too long, if he was being honest. Kuroo instinctively nuzzled his way into Bokuto's side, trying to leech as much warmth from him as he could. A few minutes had passed of them like that. The owlish boy carding his fingers through his lover's hair, trying to warm him up as much as possible. 

"Bo…" Kuroo finally spoke up after a little while. "Are you awake?"

Bokuto nodded, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

" 'm sorry… I just-" Kuroo hesitated, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm an idiot… 'm such an idiot… I fucked up so bad…" 

"Hey hey," Bokuto turned towards him more, placing a gentle hand on his face, "it's ok.. we can talk about this in the morning." 

"No!" Kuroo protested, hot tears pricking at his eyes, "it's not ok… I ruined everything… I cheated on Kenma and I yelled at you a-and I wanted to hurt 'kaashi and- ...a-and…" 

Kuroo stopped, now openly sobbing into Bokuto's chest. Everything hurt so bad and he had no clue how to fix any of it. All he wanted was to have Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi with him but that was completely unrealistic. He barely knew Akaashi and as far as he was concerned, Kenma hated him. He didn't know how Bokuto was so content with all of this. How he could just watch Akaashi fall in love with someone else and not even get upset. It was like some sort of inhuman superpower or something. He'd never be able to do that with Kenma. Not in a million years. 

Kenma had always been his best friend and his partner. The one person he could rely on for anything. The one person who would always be there no matter what… and now he wasn't… and it was all Kuroo's fault. 

"Shhhh, it's ok." Bokuto whispered, wiping away a couple of Kuroo's tears, "I know it hurts but we can work on it ok? We can get better, together." 

Kuroo looked up at him, as though he hadn't actually considered that as a possibility. The possibility of working out his issues and getting better. It sounded nice though so he nodded before resting his head back against his boyfriend's chest. 

"I love you, Tetsu." Bokuto whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you too," Kuroo mumbled back, "I love you so much," 

Eventually, the two boys fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms. The next morning (or rather afternoon) Kuroo woke up to Bokuto sitting in their armchair, dressed like a stereotypical therapist, clipboard in hand, ready to listen to all of his problems. Despite his dorky outfit, Kuroo thought it was rather sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Original horror stories are over on my Wattpad ----> @KayleeM32 
> 
> For those who dare to read 😈 jk they're not that scary


End file.
